


【POT】Brave Shine（緩更）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手冢国光、忍足侑士、真田弦一郎、白石藏之介ＣＰ：冢不二(25%)、忍迹(25%)、真幸(25%)、白佐(25%)配角：佐伯虎次郎、迹部景吾、幸村精市、不二周助等文风：现代、正剧、HE背景：现代架空关键词：战时、特攻、信仰一句话文案：乱世爱情





	【POT】Brave Shine（緩更）

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：「见小曰明，守柔曰强。」

(序)  
四维街八十七号，乡林公寓大厦十七楼，A1号。  
A1号住着一位三十一岁的青年，仅十八坪的公寓对于一位单身男子来说已经很足够了。  
青年有着一头茶褐色的头发，肤色偏白，五官英挺，鼻梁上的无框眼镜反而让人注意到他清朗如星的琥珀色双眸，其身形修长而结实，是无论穿什么衣服都能很好看的好身材。  
此刻家里的电话响了，在早上六点的电话简直扰人清梦。  
第一声，青年听到电话声，连忙从床上起身。  
第二声，青年已经拿了纸笔来到电话旁。  
第三声，青年先是瞥了一眼来电显示，才接起电话。  
是电话语音，一名女子道：「嗨，希尔是我，罗珮。因为上次临时有事不能赴约而取消约会，越想越觉得对你不好意思，听你说过最近想看电影《夜莺》，我查了影评看着不错，我们一起看明天晚场的可好？静候你回音。」  
听完后青年按了清除键，而电话语音内容他早已用纸笔记下。  
只能说罗珮对他真好，还提醒他，不然他明天肯定忙得忘记时间。  
他再低头看着纸签，沉思起来。这次消息给的真快，他几乎不用太多时间就译码完了。  
话的前半段『嗨，希尔是我，罗珮。因为上次临时有事不能赴约而取消约会，越想越觉得对你不好意思，听你说过最近想看电影《夜莺》。』  
每句话第一个字就是，希罗因越听，希罗音乐厅，这是地点，位在城里的大音乐厅。  
至于电影《夜莺》，明天晚上只有一场，晚上八点，这是时间。  
青年皱眉，虽然罗珮提醒他他很感动，但也挖了坑给他跳，他得找个人代替他去跟罗珮看电影不然说不过去。  
无妨，他去听音乐会还有其他目的。  
希罗音乐厅，明天晚上八点，若他没记错，那场音乐会的主题叫『Brave Shine』。  
曲单就先别看了吧，才有惊喜可言。  
但愿那位演奏家不会让他失望。

（01）  
青年见时间尚早，干脆起床慢跑。他的作息非常有规律，从公寓离开时警卫还不忘记向他打招呼。  
「希尔要慢跑吗？路上小心。」警卫是位中年男子，他笑容可掬地道。  
青年点点头，没多说什么便离开了。心里对警卫有些过意不去，即便在这里住了一年，守卫仍旧不晓得他的真名。  
不过他的真名很快就被友人叫了出来。  
青年跑了两条街，绕到一座公园，有一名身高与他相仿、带着圆形眼镜且面貌俊秀的蓝发青年跑到他身边。  
「国光你今日也来慢跑啊？」蓝发青年低声笑道。  
青年名国光，姓手冢，手冢国光，这才是他的本名。  
手冢目不斜视，瞪着前方低声道：「我还以为你今日会怠惰了，侑士。」  
蓝发青年笑着道：「你怎么不称我希翁？」  
蓝发青年全名为忍足侑士，希翁也是假名。  
手冢与忍足都是同一类人，必须用假名假身份过日子。过着正常的日子。  
「希翁你也来运动，真凑巧。」手冢淡道，音量略提高。  
「今天天气很好，很适合出来走动。」忍足哈哈笑道，他顿了一顿，笑道：「我若不运动，罗实会笑我的。」  
罗实自然又是另一个假名了，一般人都称他罗实大人，是一名位高权重的军官。不过说到罗实(Rosey)这名字，会直接让人联想到玫瑰(Rose)。  
玫瑰，倒挺适合他。用这个假名的是手冢与忍足的共同朋友，不过他与忍足的关系又更亲密一些，其本名为迹部景吾。  
「罗珮打给我了。」手冢叹道。  
忍足一愣，反问道：「说了什么？」  
「她找我去看电影，你帮我处理一下？我记得你跟她交情不错，她不是你女友吗？」手冢挑眉道。  
忍足哈哈一笑，说道：「她不也是你女友吗？罗珮会哭死吧，约了你然后去的是我。」  
手冢冷冷地道：「知道你根本不爱女色她才会哭死。」  
忍足不置可否地笑了笑，捏了手冢的屁股，笑道：「承你之言，我不捏一下你的翘臀有点可惜。」再收回手时，手里多了一张字条。  
手冢横了忍足一眼，说道：「你就别让我找到机会找她告状。」  
忍足耸耸肩，两人刚好跑到转角，他笑道：「那之后见了，我回银行上班啦，希望能再遇到你。」说完，他与手冢分道扬镳后立刻拐进了公园内的公共厕所拿着字条细看起来。

手冢慢跑结束，解决完了早饭后回到B校去。B校是这城镇上的首府大学。  
B之于Best，这么说倒也不为过。  
他住得近，从公寓走去大学不过十分钟的路程而已。不过希尔教授从不迟到。上课钟声还没响，他已经在讲台前温习着等等要讲课的内容。  
希尔‧伯特，真名手冢国光，B大学的历史学系客座教授。  
上课钟响起，手冢看着教室里学生不过寥寥数人。心中暗叹这时候谁还上课呢？  
但想归想，手冢清了清喉咙，开言道：「上课了，我们接续上一次讲课的地方。」  
然而他的心思早已飘去其他地方，比如说明晚的音乐会。  
忍足在今早与他一同慢跑利用摸屁股的机会，把门票塞给了他。

（02）  
忍足代替手冢赴约去看电影的那天晚上天气闷热，是要下雨的前奏。尽管身上的衬衫已因汗水而有些湿黏，却不影响他的心情。  
来到电影院前，忍足要等的人已经出现在门口了。  
就算知道对方的外貌就足够吸睛，但对方似乎不以为意，还带着一顶大帽子，帽子设计的黑色蕾丝遮住了大半张脸。不过浮夸的装扮倒是成功让人没去注意他长挑的身高。  
忍足上前，低声笑道：「我还以为你会穿裙子过来。」他亲了对方的手背，对方的戴着着白色手套。  
对方轻咳一声。  
忍足笑道：「你与今夜一样美丽动人，罗珮。」  
罗珮瞪了忍足一眼，挣脱忍足的手，招了一出租车后直接上去。  
忍足冷了脸，也拦了一台出租车，对着司机道：「跟在前面那台出租车后面。」  
两辆出租车在街道上急驶起来。却在一家酒吧停了下来。  
忍足等了罗珮下了车，才下车跟上对方，还不忘记给了司机巨额小费。司机受宠若惊，没多问什么便开着车惊慌离去。  
酒吧名称叫Tripsy，他们都说这是微醺酒吧。  
进了Tripsy，忍足张望一下，罗珮已然不见踪影，忍足叹了一口气，来到台前。  
「需要什么？」酒保边摇着调酒，头也不抬地问道。  
酒保是一位高大的男子，有着一头黑色短发，肤色呈健康的小麦色，尽管灯光昏暗，不过仍旧看的出对方英俊的轮廓。  
「长岛冰茶。」忍足笑着道。  
酒保缓缓抬头，点长岛冰茶的人他都要看一下是哪个不要命的酒鬼。然后他与忍足对上眼，酒保皱眉。  
长岛冰茶是含了五种以上烈酒调制而成，外貌如同冰茶一般无害却是在酒单上最厉害的shot之一。  
「梓弦，总算让我遇到你值班了。」忍足笑着道。  
被唤作梓弦的人瞪着忍足道：「别来打扰我工作。」  
忍足无视对方生人勿近的气息，干脆拉了张椅子坐到他正对面，笑着道：「我很早就想知道了，你的名字一听就是外地人，来这里有何贵干？」  
梓弦淡道：「工作，你不是看见了？」  
忍足哈哈一笑，说道：「别说笑话了，全世界都知道我国局势乱得要命，你离乡背井而来目的是什么？」  
梓弦挑眉道：「我说我赚战争财你信吗？人无论何时都想喝酒，这点你不也清楚？」双眼漆黑如夜，看不清情绪。  
忍足想了想，说道：「算了，你会过来我也不意外，你国不是在禁酒令？」  
梓弦没应话，拿着布将洗好的酒嘴擦干。  
「可我看你也不是这么爱酒，我来了这么多次都未见过你喝酒。」忍足笑道。  
「敏锐的观察力，你想说什么？」梓弦正色道。  
忍足轻笑道：「字面上的意思囉。」他压低声音，说道：「敢情『梓弦』这名字也是另外起的。」  
梓弦淡应道：「我一个外国人来这里工作，另外取了名字正常不过。」  
忍足一愣。  
外国人离乡背井确实都会取个名字，『梓弦』自然也不意外。而对方的反应象是被人问过很多次，说出来的答案如同教科书一样，标准而令人无从反驳。  
忍足冷笑道：「我一定会查出来的。」  
梓弦咧嘴道：「你倒是试试看。」他顿了一顿，又道：「长岛冰茶还要吗？」  
忍足耸耸肩，说道：「换成麦卡伦黄金三桶17年。」  
梓弦瞪了忍足一眼，转身去倒酒，递给忍足的时候神色还有些不悦，他道：「罗珮在二楼，里面数来第三间房间。」  
忍足笑道：「好，感谢你。没让你送酒过来就当我最后的体贴。」  
梓弦没再应话，他看着忍足直到他完全消失在眼前为止。  
这不是梓弦第一次在Tripsy见到他们。对方从未表明身份，然而梓弦知道他们是同一类人。只不过是不同阵营。  
然而忍足其实说对了，梓弦确实是个假名，他的本名叫真田弦一郎。

（03）  
忍足上了二楼，闪进真田所说的房间。他才一阖上房门，双眼与嘴巴便被人掩了起来。忍足一开始的慌张很快就被熟悉的玫瑰味所抚平。  
是熟人，是罗珮，起码还是真田挂保证的。  
「耽误这么久，刚去做了什么？」罗珮问道。一开口却是低沉的男声，明显与他的名字不符，任谁来判断罗珮都不会是他的真名。  
「小景，先放手吧，没见到我手上还拿了一杯威士忌？」忍足笑叹道。  
罗珮，喔不，是小景，全名为迹部景吾。罗实与他是什么关系呢？很快就有了答案。  
迹部放开手。  
当忍足重见光明的时，迎面对上的是迹部快喷火的双眼，他笑说道：「你是代替你妹妹罗珮出征的吗？」  
迹部瞪眼道：「你他妈的再说一次罗珮我就把你丢进长崎河喂鱼！」  
长崎河，是贯穿国内的第一大河，源头水势湍急且鱼种丰富，所以在本国人们常会说丢进河喂鱼不无道理。  
忍足连忙笑道：「我这不是怕罗实的身分曝光吗？」他将酒杯递到迹部面前，问道：「喝吗？」  
迹部没有立刻接过酒杯，只有凑近杯缘闻了一下味道，嫌弃地说道：「麦卡伦金色三桶17年，你喝这什么垃圾？」  
忍足笑道：「没办法，我就看tripsy这支算是比较多人点的，我不想被记住，这不是你教我的吗？」  
迹部冷笑一声，立刻喝了半杯，然后把酒杯还给忍足，道：「剩下的你喝完。」不过当他把酒杯递回去给忍足时，才发现酒杯下面黏着一张纸杯垫。迹部机灵地翻过来一看，上面果然有写字。  
只有四个字『当心一点』，字迹对迹部与忍足来说有些陌生。  
「今天酒保是谁？」迹部开言问道。他边问边看着忍足把剩下半杯酒解决掉。  
「梓弦。」忍足应答道，他顿了一顿，又道：「有什么想法？」  
迹部若有所思半晌，却没有回答忍足的问题，而是道：「你忘了这里是谁的地盘，问这什么蠢问题？」  
忍足微笑道：「那又如何，我就算问出口，他也不意外才对，不然怎么对我们连传话都这么小心翼翼？怕是早就在怀疑我的身份。」  
迹部叹了一口气，说道：「不无道理，不过他的事情我也还在查。有了眉目再告诉你。」  
忍足放下酒杯，走近迹部并且将脸凑近他。  
「干什么？」迹部不悦地道。  
忍足笑道：「难得你穿的这么风骚，我不好好服侍你怎么行？」  
为了今日的会面，迹部确实穿的与以往十分不同。偏中性剪裁西装，他细腰窄臀倒穿出一些曲线出来。也难怪忍足说他穿的风骚。  
迹部抓着忍足的衣领，低吼道：「我他妈的穿成这样，你以为是为了谁？」  
忍足灿笑道：「所以我不是说了，你跟今夜一样美丽。」  
今夜美丽个屁，迹部心中暗道。才想着，忍足已然伸手环上他的腰身。  
「哇塞你为了今晚的会面居然还穿了个马甲！」忍足惊讶地道。  
迹部冷哼一声，说道：「你倒是帮我脱了啊！」  
忍足挑眉，手在迹部的腰身游移。光是想象迹部的腰身塞近马甲的画面就让忍足兴奋不已。有研究说细腰确实能引起视觉挑逗，现在想想不无道理。  
两人没继续说话，反而是开始帮对方宽衣解带。  
忍足拉着迹部的领口，突然问道：「你应该有待别套衣服过来吧？」  
迹部耸肩道：「当然有，都来开房间了，我自然有所准备。」他顿了一顿，又道：「你的我也准备起来。」  
忍足点点头，笑应道：「那便没什么好顾忌了。」  
说完，两人解开对方的衣物加快起来。明明是忍足的衣服比较好操作，未料他的手速较快，倾刻间迹部便被他脱到只剩小裤与马甲。而忍足的话，身上穿着的衬衫只让他露出见状的胸膛与结实的腹肌。  
忍足好整以暇地看着穿着马甲的迹部，笑道：「还挺好看的，穿马甲这个是哪个天才想的？」  
迹部瞪着忍足，说道：「都说了这个碍事，还不快动手？」  
忍足哈哈一笑，尽管他想继续看着在马甲里的迹部，但他还是绕到迹部身后。  
迹部的健壮的背肌在马甲的衬托下更是显现其漂亮的纹理。忍足象是看着艺术品一般打量着，一会儿过后才从背后环住他的腰身，并一把将迹部拥入怀中。  
「我要帮你脱马甲囉？」忍足笑着询问。  
「拖拖拉拉做什么？」迹部没好气地道。  
忍足笑了笑，伸手抚摸着迹部的背，力道不轻不重，然后滑到那些绑住马甲的棉线上，他突然用力捏了迹部的腰。  
「你干嘛？」迹部吃痛，皱眉问道。  
忍足讶异地道：「我以为你穿着这东西会没感觉。」  
迹部瞪了忍足一眼，不悦地道：「你是喝醉了吗？那种力道都能把人捏瘀青了。」  
忍足笑道：「瘀青也就代表我在你身上留下的印记，不好吗？」他边说边开始解开那些纠缠在一起的棉线。  
「换个方式，瘀青太蠢了。」迹部淡道，他终于感觉到腰部放松了一些。  
「拆马甲好像在拆礼物。」忍足边说边把马甲丢到地上，抱着迹部。  
但可以想见马甲究竟缠得有多紧，迹部的腰身都被绑出勒痕。  
「拆我的礼物。」忍足低声笑着，又补了一句。  
「混帐侑士，我可不是你的所有物。」迹部皱眉道。他才说完，突然感觉到脚下一阵悬空，没多久他便被丢到床上去了，身上还一丝不挂。迹部还来不及反应，迎上就是忍足放大数倍的俊脸。  
忍足按着迹部的肩头，笑着说道：「可你现在要被我摆布了。」  
迹部怒笑道：「怜香惜玉这句话没听说过？」  
「你是很香。」忍足笑着道。  
「答非所问。」迹部瞪眼道。  
不过迹部是真的很香，起码对忍足来说是如此。他身上习惯喷的淡香水简直是致命诱惑，特别是迹部向来喜欢用尾调是玫瑰的淡香水。  
虽然很想做足整套，但两人知道这次没有太多时间做足前戏忍足就先开始了。  
「我们得赶点进度，别人地盘上还是低调点好。」忍足正色道。  
「做就做，废话这么多。」迹部瞇着双眼道。  
「我就等你这句。」忍足笑道。  
他开始狂吻着迹部的身子，从胸膛到腹部。忍足嘴上说要赶进度，可这些让迹部上高潮的步骤他倒是一样都没落下。很快，他就揉着迹部的大腿根。  
两人因喝酒有些升高的体温不仅反应在他们淋漓的汗水，也反应在肤色上。  
忍足用手圈住迹部的肉棒，上下滑动起来，笑着道：「这么不禁玩，你好硬喔。」  
「你他妈的就把这东西含进嘴里！」迹部低吼道。他也没闲着，用力地捏着忍足的臀肉。  
忍足吃痛，不悦地道：「哼，我先满足你吧，这可是你要求的。」说着，他握着迹部涨大的阳具，然后含进嘴里。  
在对方的轻舔下，迹部那儿很快充血起来，精液越发不受控，随时可能爆发。迹部喘着气道：「你不想让我射在嘴里就移开！」  
「你还真容易高潮。」忍足含糊不清地道，但他仍含着迹部的肉棒。  
迹部冷哼道：「闭嘴，不移开等等全部都吃下去。就算是精液也是本大爷的一部分。」他说着，往前一顶。  
他硕大的阳具粗鲁地险些顶到了忍足的喉咙，忍足身子一缩，忍下干呕的冲动，干脆轻咬起迹部的肉棒，舌头时不时地挑逗肉棒顶端。  
「呼、呼，侑士你快离开！」迹部急道，忍住不射的感觉难受。  
忍足终于张嘴放开，但来不及了，迹部的精液射进他嘴里，忍足吞了下去，随即去舌吻迹部。  
这操作来得突然，迹部从忍足嘴里间接尝到自己精液的滋味。  
「好吃吗？」忍足挑眉笑问道。  
「这才是你真正目的吧，混帐侑士。」迹部不悦地道。  
忍足哈哈一笑，说道：「换我了吧，你射在我嘴里，就给我充分的理由干翻你！」说罢，他长手一揽两人交换体位。  
迹部感觉到颈部、延着脊髓到他的臀部，忍足一一吸吮着。他接着抚摸着迹部的尾椎，然后身了两指插入迹部的幽穴。  
「干！」迹部咒骂道。  
「你要我干你？」忍足笑着说，边说边抽出手指，又道：「他妈的太紧了。你在紧张什么？」  
「有本事你就别让你那玩意儿插进来！」迹部没好气地道。  
「恕难从命！」忍足笑道。迹部暂时自身难保，忍足只得自己来，握着肉棒上下搓揉没多久后尺寸变得具大。  
「要进来没？」迹部皱眉道。  
「我进去了。」忍足笑着接话，刚伸指探了迹部的幽穴，里面有了一些淫水，确定了湿度后他紧接着将肉棒送了进去。  
迹部呻吟出来，他想叫出来，不过嘴巴却被忍足摀住，他只好紧咬着对方的手指，口水不自觉地流了下来。  
「爽吗？」忍足问道。  
迹部点点头，他确定忍足又往内顶了一些。大概是刺激到了点，他浑身瘫软在忍足怀中。  
忍足最后一次抽出的时候伴随着自己的精液与迹部的淫水，他吻了吻迹部的后颈，轻笑道：「你今天战力比较薄弱。」  
「弱你妹，下一次本大爷绝对要射在你里面！」迹部不悦地道。  
忍足伸手环住迹部的腰，将脸埋入他的颈窝，说道：「你好香喔，我要感谢希尔把你让给我。」  
「滚！」迹部皱眉道，不过也只是说说而已，他贪恋着忍足的怀抱。  
「你打算怎么处理楼下那个酒保？他看起来并不是这么好说话。」忍足轻声问道，他顿了一顿，又道：「我与他聊过几次，口风紧得很，根本套不出情报。」  
迹部沉吟一下，说道：「只要是人就一定会有弱点，我一定会找出来。」  
「怎么找？」忍足叹问。  
「你以为本大爷是随机让手冢去听演奏会的吗？」迹部突然道。  
忍足一愣，他差点忘记手冢被迹部安排去听演奏会了。  
迹部起身将衣服穿带好，顺便把忍足的衣服丢到他脸上，正色说道：「你那套衣服也该换了。我把我的裁缝师的资料放在你西装口袋，你去帮我拿，是你要穿的，但是用我的尺寸订做。」  
忍足应了一声，笑问道：「我明白了。」  
迹部叹了一口气，说道：「我先走了，你想再喝一杯我不拦你，别误了正事。」  
「无须安心，我的大人。」忍足低声道。  
迹部哼了一声，离开了房间。  
忍足连忙掏了掏西装口袋，的确被他找到了一张字条。他会照着迹部的指示去接近那位裁缝师。  
真是粗糙的手法，忍足笑了笑，但是很有用。

（04）  
来到希罗音乐厅的手冢很是惊讶。听音乐会的人非常多，比他想象中的还要多。  
之前就听迹部说，就算是这种时候人们还是会追求生活美感，比如美食，比如美酒，再比如优美的音乐。  
更何况这次来的钢琴家名闻世界。虽然钢琴家不是本国人，不过之所以能够来冰帝国本国演出是因为他的国籍在立海国，也是这阵子战事当中的永久中立国。  
手冢看到他的名字就记起来了，那位钢琴家叫做辉琴。身为钢琴家还起了个琴字，他一看就记住了。  
但是迹部会让他过来听音乐会一定有原因，这种时候作为名人搞不好用的都不是真名。手冢暗暗地想着。  
好不容易进去了音乐厅，手冢已经算早来，但音乐厅的座位已经八成满了。  
晚上八点，那名名为辉琴钢琴家终于现身。  
是一名年约二十七岁的青年，有着一头蜜发，五官精致温柔，身形修长但非常清瘦，面色也是病态的苍白。手冢甚至在想如果曲子难度太高或是演奏时很消耗体力，辉琴会不会晕倒。  
太瘦了，那身板看着让人心疼不已。  
不过手冢很快就感觉到对方强大的魅力。几乎是一出场，观众很快就站起身来为他鼓掌，有些女观众还忍住不尖叫。  
真该庆幸还好这里是希罗音乐厅，不然这边一定是尖叫声此起彼落。  
「先生也听演奏会吗？」有人说道。  
手冢闻声看去，对方坐在他的左手边，昏暗的灯光看不清他的面容，但依稀感觉到他的肤色白皙，五官应该是端丽的，听声音大概跟他年纪差不多，或是更年轻一些。  
「阁下有节目单吗？」手冢正色问道。  
那人笑道：「先生真是有趣，来听音乐会居然没看过结目单就来。」  
手冢脸上一红，庆幸还好灯光昏暗，对方大概也无法看轻他的脸色，他低声道：「敢问阁下如何称呼？」  
「我叫清苑，先生呢？」那人道，报上名字。  
「希尔。」手冢道，但暗中分析起清苑这号人物，听这名字就是外地人，大概也是立海国来的。知道是立海国来的，手冢留心起来，迹部说过如果是立海国的人搭讪他，一个都不要放过，好好调查对方。  
清苑笑了笑，说道：「希尔今天自己一人过来吗？」  
手冢应了一声，说道：「阁下不也一样？」  
清苑笑道：「是的，但我跟先生不一样，我是辉琴的粉丝，他的每一场演奏会我都不想错过。」  
手冢皱眉，正色道：「既然如此，阁下要告诉我这次演奏的曲目吗？」  
清苑道：「告诉你也无妨。」  
手冢静静地听着。辉琴这次表演一共两个小时，上半场由两首钢琴奏鸣曲撑场，分别为贝多芬《悲怆奏鸣曲》及《月光奏鸣曲》，下半场则是让一些萧邦及李斯特的小品诸如练习曲或是小夜曲撑场。  
他虽然不懂萧邦跟李斯特，但贝多芬的曲子手冢倒是很熟悉，黑暗中手冢的双眼散发清澈的光芒，反倒让清苑注意起来。  
「你喜欢贝多芬。」清苑道，他用的是肯定句。  
手冢不置可否地点点头，忽然想起他在暗中点头清苑应该看不到。  
「你今日的话有点多了喔，清苑。」另一道声音响起，那人声音清朗，只听他又道：「我知道辉琴的演奏会让你很兴奋，但当心一点，别和陌生人搭话。」  
清苑一愣，笑道：「云英你多虑了。」  
手冢静静地听着他们的对话，那些话彷彿是说给他听的一样。这些外地人也绝对是用假名，然此刻他没有立场去揭发他们。至于那位名为云英的青年口音听上去不像本地人，还可能更像来自宝寺国的人。  
想起宝寺国的立场，手冢的双眼冰寒起来，以至于音乐会辉琴到底弹得如何他已无心去听。

（05）  
演奏会上半场结束清苑与云英决定去外面吹风。罗希音乐厅他们来过数次，当然晓得哪里既隐密又适合享受晚风吹拂。  
月光下照出两人的样子。身高上云英比清苑高了一点，岁数都是三十二岁的青年。云英的发色很浅，五官十分英俊，给人气质正向阳光。清苑的话面容端丽，肤色白皙，慵懒的神情与方才在音乐厅与手冢谈话给人的感觉完全不同。  
「你刚才太大意了，阿藏。说了太多话，他此刻一定听出你是宝寺国的人。」清苑正色道。  
阿藏，全名白石藏之介。他叹道：「我若不出言打断你，你们这对话不就没完没了？精市，我来听小助的演奏会已经将我身曝危险之中，但无论如何我都得护着你们。」  
这句话如果让手冢听到肯定惊喜万分，三人的真名肯定有了探查的下落。  
精市，幸村精市；小助本名则为不二周助。幸村与白石的对话之中显示三人的交情极佳。  
而如果发现云英是白石，那更是极佳的资料，白石藏之介，宝寺国陆军上校，是个能够交往的人。至于幸村精市的身分就一般了一点，只是迹部手下的人第一个清楚见到幸村庐山真面目的不是在音乐厅巧遇他的手冢，而是忍足。  
「不说这么多了，你打算怎么把小助带出来？」白石正色问道。  
「有需要什么特别的办法吗？只要我想做，你以为有任何人能拦的下我？」幸村懒懒地道。  
白石叹了一口气，说道：「小助的身体似乎又更差了一些。」  
幸村皱了皱眉。  
两人都心疼不二不已，体质本来就很不好，但为了组织做事，对方敬业地完成每个任务。要不是不二坚持弹钢琴，不然他们绝对抓着不二离开是非之地。  
明明每次演出对不二来说都是一次消耗，可他们也只能在观众席上看着他。  
「不过今天也不算是没有收获。你以为我随便向人搭话吗？」幸村笑问道。  
白石一愣，问道：「难不成是那一位叫希尔的男子？」  
幸村点点头，正经地说道：「对，是一位帅哥。」  
「讲人话。不要逼我跟弦一郎告状。」白石皱眉道。  
幸村哈哈一笑，说道：「唉你怎么就听不出我的话中话呢？就我的线人给我的情报，希尔今晚本应该要去看电影才对，结果为何出现在这里？」  
白石一愣，叹道：「你们这行的情报交流我实在不想理解。」  
「好吧，我就开门见山地说了。他会出现在这里是因为有人指使。弦一郎已经让人传话给我说他遇到了希尔的同伙。」幸村正色道。  
「你们怎么能确定对方的身份？」白石问道。  
「我其实还没完全确认，不过那位叫希翁的人倒是值得追踪一下。坦白说我最近接到了罗实大人的订单，他只送了尺码过来没有亲自套量，也就说明他根本不愿意露面。」幸村道。  
「不愿意露面难道是要让希翁代他过来？你的意思是如果正如你猜测的话，那么希翁的身份如果不是跟你们同行，就是罗实大人的亲信。」白石接话道。  
「正确答案。」幸村笑道。  
「那么问题来了，希尔被指使过来听音乐会，其背后那人才是你真正想追踪的人吧？」白石皱眉道。  
幸村挑眉笑道：「我发现你越来越精明了，是因为跟我和小助鬼混太久的关系吗？」  
白石瞪了幸村一眼，说道：「你不要小看我军的智商。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「既然你提到这点，跟我说说吧，小虎现在状况如何？」  
白石叹了一口气，应道：「老样子，不是在战机上，就是在前往开战机的路上。」  
两人口中的小虎，全名为佐伯虎次郎，年纪与白石等人差不多，宝寺国空军上校，也是白石、幸村与不二等人的儿时玩伴。  
幸村看着白石，笑道：「那好吧，你若有他更详细的下落就跟我说。」  
白石不发一语。  
幸村叹了一口气，正色道：「阿藏，虽然我们不同国籍，而你也质疑我跟小助的职业，但你还是可以相信我们，起码光是我们的国籍就足够给你们在战乱时代有了庇护。」  
「我是军人，我跟小虎都是。」白石正色道，军人有军人要有的节操。  
幸村双眼并出怒火，双手暗暗握拳，他强忍下怒气道：「你不告诉我我照样会查出来，不要小看我的能耐！」离开前，他又丢了一句话：「你不要忘记我一直以来告诉过你跟小助的话！」说罢，他撞了一下白石的肩膀离开了。  
白石看着幸村的背影。  
银色的月光美得不可思议，但湿热的夜晚却让人烦躁。其实今晚是听音乐会的好时机。  
只有不二的琴声才能够抚平他们的烦躁，所以他无论如何都赶过来听他弹琴。  
直到幸村的背影完全融入了夜色，白石闭上双眼，他怎么可能忘记幸村说过的话。  
见小曰明，守柔曰强。


End file.
